bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Prefecture of Ryu
Ashigaru The organized military arm of the Prefecture, their strength comes from the ability to * Atsushi - the tracker who seeks out objectives and hidden enemies with his dog Shinobu. ** Shinobu - Atsushi's loyal canine companion. * Fujitaka - The Flag bearer who helps his allies overcome their fears and fuel their feats. * Goshi - Fresh recruits who help the snipers get to ideal locations. * Guardsmen of Ryu - Riflemen of the Ashigaru who have learned paitence is a virtue. * Hanso - Tactician and military leader of the Ashigaru. * Isamu - Hanso's second who encourages his allies to be their best. * Jin - An experienced yari-woman who retains calm even in the face of fear. * Junichi - The Horn blower rallies Ashigaru to syncronized their attacks for maximum damage. * Madoka - A hot-blooded Goshi who can be surprisingly dangerous for his inexperience. * Minuro - An experienced Guardsman, able to reload faster than his peers. * Ryu Yarimen - Recruits who have conquered their cowardice through paitence. * Takashi Houseguard - Unarmored aware warriors who keep their enemies at spear length. Samurai Skilled warriors of impressive Martial Prowess. * Akio Takashi - A legendary warrior who trained all Samurai of the Takashi Clan * Eiji Takashi - The Samurai with the spear who makes sure his foes keep their distance * Genji Takashi - An great warrior, known for his ability to decapitate enemies * Golden Sentinel - Bodyguard of the Teishin * Hagane Takashi - An impressive Onna-musha, who charges and kills terrifying foes with dual katana * Hiro Takashi - An incredible warrior, a master of the blade and numerous sword forms * Katsumoto Takashi - A tactician who can rally his allies into action, or taunt enemies out of formation * Kenta Takashi - A fearless warrior whose refusal to fall or flee is an inspiration to his allies * Lady Oka - An evasive, mobile, and beautiful spear wielding Onna-musha * Ryoko-Sha - A samurai with the power to manipulate time itself! * Takashi Retainer - Devoted protectors of the Takashi household. * Takashi Samurai - An adolescent Samurai, yet to finalize their training and have their name recognized. Allies * Bikou - Ninja of the Prefecture. * Daisuke - The Prefecture's Medic * Kioshi Madoko - A counciler of great wisdom * Matsu Takashi - The Prefecture's Shugenga. Twin sister of Mizuchi, the prefecture's Dragon. * Mikio - The Prefecture's Jumo wrestler. * Mizuchi - The Prefecture's Dragon. Once the twin brother of Matsu, now a force of nature! * Shuichi - A Michi Priest who cleanses allies of lingering ailments * Takashi, Ancestor - Kami of the Prefecture. It lends its life-force to aid allies and collects it as they fall. * Tenichi - A member of the Seishin na Goei, yet devoted to defend the people of the Prefecture. * The Grey Pilgrim - A fellow Seishin na Goei who weilds the power of lightning through her bisento. * Yukio Koshimori - Envoy of the Emperor. When he speaks, his audience listens.